justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)
"Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)" by Avishay Goren & Yossi Cohen is featured on Just Dance Now and ''Just Dance 2015''as a DLC. Dancer A girl with pink tinted skin, long brown hair, green bandana, green, yellow & magenta jacket, magenta cropped tank with black spots, red glove, green leggings with black and yellow strips, and yellow shoes. Background A red background with yellow random lines and silhouettes of boys. Sometimes it turns pink, or golden, or green, with white lines, or red, orange & yellow with people doing the ola together. At some points, the background becomes a green version of the Coca-Cola logo. Gold Moves There are 4 '''Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 2, & 3. '''Put your right arm up while kicking. '''Gold Move 4. '''Cross your hands in a rap pose. FYM GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, & 3 FYM GM 2.png|Gold Move 4 Trivia * Technically, this song can be earned by: ** PAL: Play Just Dance 2015 for 60 minutes. ** NTSC: Free DLC. * This song and The World is Ours can be received in the USA and Canada by doing the following (This method only works for the Wii U): *# Leave JD2015 and change your country from USA/Canada to another country (such as Mexico, Brazil, etc.) in the system settings. *# Create a new Nintendo Network ID. *# Go to the Eshop on your new foreign Nintendo Network ID and download/install Movement is Happiness from the dlc in JD2015 *# Start JD2015 and let it install the song, making sure you can see the song at the very end of the song list. *# Leave JD2015 and change your country back to USA/Canada in the system settings. *# Log into your American/Canadian Nintendo Network ID. *# Start JD2015 and ensure Movement is Happiness is at the end of the song list. * It's the first song by Avishay Goren in the game. ** It is also the first song by Yossi Cohen in the game. * The coach resembles the unknown dancer in the background of Blurred Lines. * It contains moves from "Walk This Way", the extreme version of "Run the Show", "Body Movin'" and the sweat version of "Troublemaker". * This song is a DLC on Just Dance 2015 for the NTSC (American) version. For the PAL (Europe) version you need to dance 60 minutes to unlock it. * This routine has some thing to do with The World is Ours; Coca Cola is "promoting" both songs. ** Since the song is promoted by Coca Cola, maybe the red background with white stripes resembles the Coca Cola logo. * This is also the second Coca Cola promoted song the first one is The World is Ours. * The song has the second longest title (after Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)) in the whole Just Dance series, not counting Kurio ko uddah le jana that has a shortened title. * A record 1.02 million stars have been awarded to players of this song on Just Dance Now. It is the first song to have awarded over 1 million stars. * The song can be unlocked on Just Dance 2015 by dancing for 1 hour straight. This is only the case on PAL coded copies. ** In some countries, you can also simply download it from the store. ** You can't get it if you are in USA or Canada. However, if you have a different region's console (or you change your country) and the game, you can get it. ** You can get this song through Just Dance Now coding. * This song used to be free in the shop for a while, but you now have to pay for it in order to get the song. ** But this only occurs when the song has not been downloaded while it was free, people who downloaded it when it was free can still re-download it at anytime. * In the Just Dance Now files, there are 2 beta pictograms. Gallery Find Your Thing.png|JD Now Gameplay findyourmove.jpg|The Icon 44-Movement_Is_Happiness(Find_Your_Thing).png|Avatar 10695028 1463954133883575 1767154043 n.jpg|DLC Confirmation MIH.png|Ubisoft confirming NTSC DLC. LOLOL.PNG movementishappinesspictos.png|Pictograms Movement beta.png|Beta Pictogram mihcoach.jpg Screenshot 2014-10-08-19-03-23-1.png findyourmove_cover.png Videos File:OFFICIAL EXCLUSIVE AUDIO! - Movement Is Happiness - Avishay Goren ft. Yossi Cohen - JD2015 File:Just Dance Now - Movement Is Happiness - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2015 - Movement is Happiness-0 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Solo Females Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:2010's Category:DLC's Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Leaked Songs Category:Recycled moves Category:Pop Songs Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Region Exclusives Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs That Are Sponsoring Coca-Cola Category:Beta Elements Category:One-Hit Wonder